


[podfic] let's burn this world down

by croissantkatie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So- okay, yeah. Maybe Morgause is sort of serious about taking over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] let's burn this world down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let’s burn this world down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360915) by [theagonyofblank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank). 



[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?qptqjj16ewksera)

[download from the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/lets-burn-this-world-down)

mp3 / 11:21 / 10.39MB


End file.
